mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemony Gem
Lemony Gem or Lemony Gems is a female unicorn pony with a yellow coat, an aqua mane and tail with a streak of darker aqua, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She does not have a given name on the show, but she is named "Lemony Gem" with a trademark symbol in merchandise and named "Lemony Gems" in the IDW comics.__TOC__ Design Lemony Gem shares her design and cutie mark with Amethyst Star and Diamond Mint, and shares her design with Lyra Heartstrings. Her mane and tail style is the same as those of Rose and Silverspeed, and her tail style is the same as that of "Royal Ribbon". Depiction in the series .]] Lemony Gem makes several appearances throughout the series as a background pony, usually wearing a pink saddle with a frilly skirt that obscures her cutie mark. Her first appearance is in The Ticket Master outside Golden Oak Library when Pinkie Pie reveals that Twilight Sparkle has tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. In Call of the Cutie, Lemony Gem attends Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera; she eats one of Apple Bloom's burnt cupcakes before immediately spitting it out. She is seen interacting with "Dinky Doo" later in the episode. She makes brief appearances in Green Isn't Your Color at Fluttershy's fashion shows. Lemony Gem makes several appearances in The Best Night Ever, attending the Grand Galloping Gala. In one shot during At the Gala, she appears as an Earth pony. Another shot later in the episode shows her cutie mark for the first time. In Sweet and Elite, Lemony Gem appears very briefly during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), in a checkerboard shot of numerous other ponies. Depiction in the comics Lemony Gems appears throughout the story neigh anything... She is shown to be one of Princess Cadance's friends during their time at Canterlot Academy. She, along with Diamond Rose, is also shown to be hopelessly infatuated with Buck Withers, the captain of the Academy polo team. Toward the end of Issue #11, when Buck asks Cadance to the Fall Formal Gala, Lemony Gems and Diamond Rose say yes for her, and Lemony Gems wonders if Buck has a brother. In , she appears on cover A in a Canterlot Academy hallway with Princess Cadance, Diamond Rose, Buck Withers, Shining Armor, Sprinkle Medley, and Cherry Berry. She also appears in the issue's story neigh anything Part 2: presentable in periwinkle, which gives her name as "Lemony Gems". Like in the prior issue, she and Diamond Rose express how lucky Cadance is to be going to the Fall Formal Gala with Buck Withers. When Cadance tells them she'd rather go to the Gala with Shining Armor, they agree to help her win his heart, if only because it means Buck will be available. At the end of the issue, when the story shifts back to the present day, Lemony Gems and Buck Withers are shown to be in a relationship. Merchandise A Playful Pony brushable of Lemony Gem was included with the Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon toy set, from which Lemony Gem gets her trademarked name. The back of the toy set's packaging shows Lemony Gem's mane and tail style as being the same as Rarity's. An Enterplay collectible card game Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card of Diamond Mint attributes to Lemony Gem the quote "If she makes that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear..." Quotes :'''Princess Cadance: Look at it this way... With Buck back on the market, one of you can have him. :Lemony Gem: ...Shining Armor it is! :Diamond Rose: We'll do everything we can to get you two together! :— ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #12 page 9 Gallery References ru:Лемони Гем